


Both Sides: Hockey Is For Everyone

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon except the world is more accepting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Just the boys getting embarassed on camera and oversharing a bit, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: There are three out and proud NHL couples and Hockey is for Everyone has decided to team up with the makers of "Both Sides" on Youtube to create a video for their website to show that hockey really is for everyone. They have a gimmick interview with the three couples to get them to open up and share their feelings on one another, their relationship, their fears, and what they have planned for the future. It's an exercise in trust and honesty. Nothing is off limits, and it's easier to say what you feel when your partner can't hear you.





	1. Intro to the Show

**Italics mean the interviewer is asking questions (right now it's the interns talking to them). Imagine this like a TV program, a back and forth cutting between the players talking. This is[my favorite video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-t6MopdFoE&t=307s) in the series I'm talking about.**

 

* * *

 

 

Hockey is for Everyone was a program that needed to prove that hockey was, indeed, for everyone. Society was having a little trouble keeping up with the times and the league wasn’t always forgiving. There were a few out players in happy relationships. Good players, part of the solid backbone of the NHL, and the program took notice. They got a few creative minds together from YouTube and asked the creator of “Both Sides” to come along and help develop a special they could run on the website.

 

“So you’re trying to break the stereotypes about male athletes?” Jamie Benn asked, still sweaty from practice and toweling off his neck.

 

The intern that was tasked to ask him nodded his head, ‘ _And since you are stars in your field we thought you’d be interested in being that voice._ ’

 

“Because we’re out?” Tyler Seguin snorted as he strung his skates over his shoulder. He swept his hair out of his eyes. “You can say it.”

 

“We’re queer athletes and you want to show men can share their feelings,” Sidney Crosby laid out for them. The intern in front of him nodded again quickly. “It sounds simple enough.”

 

“Is it like a game?” Mitch Marner asked excitedly, practically launching over the railing to get closer to the intern. The team was passing him, heading down the ramp, but he smiled down at the young intern and gave him his full attention. It was intoxicating. “Of course I’m in!”

 

‘ _Yes, it’s sort of a game. We’re going to sit both of you down with one of you wearing headphones playing music so you can’t hear anything. Then we’re going to ask the other one questions._ ’

 

“Both of us?” Evgeni Malkin asked with a frown. The intern nodded, trying to stay out of his way as the man sorted through the hockey sticks against the wall. “What questions for?”

 

‘ _They’ll be about one another. About your relationships._ ’

 

“So you want gossip?” Auston Matthews asked in disgust, nose wrinkled up and the rim of his cap shadowing his cool glare. “No thanks.”

 

‘ _We want you guys to be honest and say things you wouldn’t normally say to their face. It’s a trust exercise and people who’ve done it before say it’s therapeutic. We want you guys to be open and sincere in a way maybe you aren’t even with each other. We want to get both sides of your stories._ ’

 

“That sounds a little invasive to our privacy,” Jamie rattled off with little furrow in his brow.

 

“It sounds fun,” Tyler countered.

 

“We don’t have to do it,” Sidney assured Geno, giving him a look over his shoulder that conveyed a whole conversation.

 

“We should,” Geno insisted. “Think of hockey babies! Need to look up to big players.”

 

“We could help a lot of gay athletes looking for answers. If I was a kid, I’d want someone who I could see myself in,” Tyler pushed, flashing the intern a wink as Jamie finally cracked a smile. “It’s important to normalize what we’re doing, right Chubbs?”  

 

Mitch knocked his shoulder into Auston with a wide grin. “Fuck heteronormativity, man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tyler and Jamie's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Tyler sit down for their interview and open up

**The premise of Both Sides is that there is an interview between two people, usually a couple. One person wears noise cancelling headphones while the other is asked questions, usually personal and telling. They take turns back and forth. So when Jamie or Tyler start speaking, it means the 'program' cut to the other's segment. While one is speaking, the other has the headphones on.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The stage was set up in simple white with only two chairs in front of the camera. They were facing one another with nothing in between. The first pair of players were urged into them and then the headphones were presented.

 

“Oh wow these are huge!” Jamie laughed as he took the earbuds and bulky headphones. Tyler snickered at him behind his hand. “Yeah I’m not going to hear anything.”

 

Tyler watched fondly as his man dipped his head down to try and hear what was blaring through the speakers. “What’s playing?”

 

A grin burst across Benn’s face. “It’s Canadian country.”

 

_‘Are you guys ready to start?’_

 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Jamie apologized, ever polite while Tyler just kept chuckling. “Give me a second here.”

 

Once the headphones were secured and everyone was sure Jamie couldn’t hear a thing, they began.

 

o0o

 

_‘When did you know you liked him?’_

 

Jamie rubbed idly at his jaw as he watched Tyler bob his head along to the music that was pumping through the headphones. “It was during the All Star tourney, I saw him at the rookie skills competition and that was it for me.”

 

The camera focused in on Tyler during his segment and he looked as if he had stars in his eyes as he stared at Jamie. His captain was having trouble meeting his gaze. The camera cut between them and it looked like Jamie was bashful. When Tyler started speaking his voice was warm. “He wasn’t the first person to welcome me to the Stars but he was the first person to hug me. Everyone else shook my hand but he pulled me right into a hug saying how great it was to have me on the team.”

 

Tyler’s fingers toyed with the back of his backward snapback and he shot a smile at the camera. “He invited me and Marshall over to his house. I didn’t have Cash or Gerry yet so it was just the three of us. He grilled for me and we watched a game. I don’t know who was playing. All I remember is him sitting next to me and treating me like a best friend. We barely knew each other.”

 

Tyler dropped his hand and watched the way Jamie’s knee bounced for a few moments. “He was petting Marshall. He looked up at me and grinned and my heart did this tripping thing.” He ducked his chin to try and hide his fond smile. “Yeah, that’s when I knew.”

 

o0o

 

_‘How has he made you a better player?’_

 

“He breathed new life into the team. The second he cut Dallas ice it felt like we had a chance at really turning things around,” Jamie gushed a little shamelessly. He’d said similar things with Tyler listening but it was strangely freeing to have his man watching him a little glassy eyed as he zoned out but still very present. “He’s changed a lot of things in my life for the better. People say I’ve gotten ‘cooler’ thanks to Tyler and that’s fine. I just think he’s helped me get more confident as a player.”

 

Jamie rubbed his thumb along his lip with a thoughtful noise. He watched the sway of Tyler’s sneaker. It was still a little weird to be sitting in front of his man when he couldn’t hear and his tongue got a little more loose. “As a man too, I think. I’ll, uh, always be really grateful for that.”

 

“Jamie makes me want to be the best. Before he’s my boyfriend he’s my captain. I want to make him proud,” Tyler said with a shrug like it was no big deal. Jamie’s head was kind of swaying back and forth. Those yellow headphones were ugly as hell. It was nice being a little more free. “Plus we always talk about how we want to be the best duo in the league. I think every game we play together we prove that. He has to drag me out of the house sometimes to get me to practice on time but at the end of the day I’m really grateful. I wouldn’t be where I am right now without Jamie.”

 

Jamie shot him a wink and Tyler rolled his eyes with a fond _dork_.

 

o0o

 

_‘How would you describe your relationship?’_

 

“In-sync,” Jamie replied simply. “Opposites that are quickly becoming similar.”

 

Jamie clammed up when they tried to prod him for more but Tyler opened up without an ounce of hesitation. “I’d say it’s passionate. I guess that’s cliche but it feels true. He seems laid back but Jamie’s a passionate guy.”

 

The sound guy looked like he was blushing and Tyler wanted to push it but decided to clean it up a little.

 

“We take care of each other. We push each other. Inspirational!” he burst, snapping his fingers and pointing at the camera. “There, is that more PG enough?”

 

He laughed when a couple of the crew rolled their eyes. He lived for this shit.

 

o0o

 

_‘How was your first kiss?’_

 

“I was drunk,” Tyler admitted with a groan. He scrubbed his hands over his red cheeks and hoped the camera wasn’t getting how bad he was blushing. “I showed up to Jamie’s house and basically broke in. I had a key so it wasn’t all that bad. I mean…” He grimaced. “It was _bad_. I was completely out of it. He was making dinner and I grabbed him and-”

 

Tyler’s head fell back and he covered his eyes, laughing to himself.

 

“He grabbed me by the shirt,” Jamie continued in his segment where Tyler wouldn’t. Across from him, his partner was trying to read his lips and failing horribly from the way his nose was all scrunched. “He turned me around and said ‘hey’ and then he kissed me.”

 

Jamie tossed his head back with his laugh. He rubbed a little shyly at his shoulder and the camera zoomed in on his wide, earnest doe eyes when he looked back toward his boyfriend. There was naked affection in his gaze and the camera caught the glint there plus the way Tyler’s ears pinked up in response though he couldn’t hear. “He just kissed me. I couldn’t believe it. The balls on him.”

 

Jamie slapped a hand over his mouth and looked to the camera. He looked horrified. “Sorry! Cut that part out!”

 

_‘It’s okay, Jamie. We’ll edit it out.’_

 

“Thanks, sorry again. But yeah.” Jamie scratched along the back of his neck, fingers dipping briefly under his collar. He was starting to blush and the collar was going down his throat. “He grabbed me and kissed me right there in my kitchen. I think I was wearing sweats with holes in them, to be honest. I was barefoot. I remember because when he tried to run away he stepped on my toes and I almost couldn’t grab him in time.”

 

The segment cut to Tyler without headphones and blushing, Jamie across from him grinning away like he knew what story it was they were asking about, though he had no way of knowing. “I felt like I’d made a huge mistake. There were signs, little stuff, you know? But I didn’t want to risk the best friendship I’d ever had besides Brownie on some kind of _hunch_. The Stars are everything to me. I was so sure I’d just signed my own trade.”

 

Tyler dropped his eyes with a small smile. “Jamie grabbed me and dragged me back and he...he hugged me. I really tried to bail but he’s stronger than he looks.” He tried to laugh it off but the fondness couldn’t be hidden. “He held onto me and kept telling me it was okay. I was really freaking out, guys. Seriously. I thought I’d just burned up this amazing life I’d started making for myself. I felt like an idiot.”

 

Tyler rubbed at his mouth and then dropped his hand into his lap, camera panning on the way he fiddled with his fingers. “But Jamie never made me feel like that. He said everything was okay and I believed him. And it was.”

 

The camera lingered after he was finished, capturing the way the pair smiled at one another like there was no one in the room.

 

o0o

 

_‘What do you find most attractive about your partner?’_

 

Tyler leaned forward on his elbows and took a few long moments to rake his eyes over Jamie. When he spoke his voice was pitched low. “His eyes. A lot of his fans talk about his ‘big cow eyes’ and they’re right. There’s a lot in his eyes.”

 

“Everyone says the same things about him,” Jamie said in his segment, rolling his eyes at the obnoxious faces Tyler was making at him. He had his lips pursed in a fishy face and was batting his lashes at him. “He did a naked photoshoot! Everyone’s seen everything!”

 

_‘Pick something.’_

 

“I like his humor,” Jamie finally said, kicking away Tyler’s foot when it inched toward his shin. “That’s stupid though, isn’t it? He’s always making me smile. That means a lot sometimes.”

 

o0o

 

_‘What do you think he likes most about you?’_

 

“My arms.” Jamie pushed up his sleeve and flexed at Tyler with a big grin. His boyfriend snorted but color flagged his cheeks. “Yeah, I knew it.”

 

“I think he likes my hockey game,” Tyler answered honestly after he thought about it for a while, thoughtfully frowning at the ceiling before dropping his eyes back to Jamie. The other player had his legs casually thrown apart in a long stretch. “Surprisingly Captain Benn really, _really_ likes hockey so I think my slick passes really get him going.”

 

He waggled his eyebrows and Jamie laughed at him.

 

o0o

 

_‘What is something he does that annoys you?’_

 

“He lives like a bachelor,” Jamie groaned in dismay as past messes flashes through his mind. “I mean, we all do. We’re on the road a lot and a lot of us aren’t married. He doesn’t do his dishes and he waits to do his laundry until one of our moms comes to visit or something. I have to pick up the house or he and the dogs trash it. Sometimes I can guilt him into it though.”

 

“Sometimes he can’t turn the ‘captain’ off,” Tyler stated with a tinge of bitterness like he’d actually heard Jamie’s response to the same question. He wrinkled his nose and looked away as tension crept into his shoulders. Everything felt a little more serious and the lights felt hot in his cheeks and throat. “Sometimes I just want to share a pizza with my boyfriend and not listen to how bad it is for me. I love hockey but I want to go out on a date and not listen to how close the Wild is to us in points.”

 

Across from him, Jamie seemed to pick up on his struggle and frowned in sympathy. He leaned back in his chair and nudged his foot against Tyler’s with a concerned look. Tyler smiled and waved it off but the tension lingered.  

 

o0o

 

_‘What have you learned from your partner?’_

 

Tyler scratched through his beard and hummed a little before answering, each word sounding carefully chosen. “I’ve learned maybe to think a little before I do things. Jamie’s taught me to watch my mouth and put my frustration on the ice. It’s made my game better and I think it’s made me a better person.”

 

“Ty’s taught me…” Jamie breathed out sharply and frowned down at his lap. He picked his head up with a sudden smile. “To be okay with laughing at myself. I could afford to be a little less serious.”

 

o0o

 

_‘What are you most scared of in your relationship?’_

 

“Wow. Am I sweating?” Tyler laughed nervously as he took off his hat and fanned himself. “I think I’m sweating?”

 

The camera switched to Jamie’s segment and he was strangely quiet. His arms were crossed over his chest and his gaze seemed to dance anywhere but Tyler. He was clearly uncomfortable but the camera’s lens stayed fixed on his face.

 

_‘Jaime?’_

 

“I’ve always been scared he’s going to find someone else more like him and he’ll realize…” Jamie trailed off, mouth pursing into a tight white line.

 

Tyler took just as long to reply. He chewed his lips and searched Jamie’s calm, unknowing face for some kind of answer. They were almost sure he wasn’t going to answer and started to prepare the next question. Then he cleared his throat. “I’m scared people will think he’s made a mistake by picking me.”

 

The camera tracked the way he fiddled with his fingers in an almost nervous tick. It saw the way he tried to smooth the wrinkles in his shorts and the boom caught the long sigh through his nose.

 

_‘Like with Boston?’_

 

Tyler swallowed thickly, the words aching like an old wound deep in his chest. He tried to play it off with a smile but there was a tightness around his eyes. “Yeah. I guess I’m scared the whole Stars organization will wake up one day and realize I wasn’t as good as they’d hoped.”

 

Jamie shot an unhappy glower at the camera before looking back toward Tyler. Tyler just shrugged.

 

“What’s the next question?”

 

o0o

 

_‘Do you have insecurities in your relationship?’_

 

The crew was patient as Jamie held off on answering. Eventually he shrugged and there was a rough edge to his voice. “Just that he’ll leave.”

 

_‘What would you do if he did?’_

 

“I don’t know,” Jamie confessed quietly, sincerely. He took off his beanie and raked his hands through his hair, bangs hanging in for a moment before falling over his forehead. The interviewer tried to get more out of him but he just shrugged more. “I really don’t know.”

 

“I’m...I’m, uh…” Tyler struggled to admit. He chewed the side of his lip and dug his heels into the floor. He leaned forward again and smiled into Jamie’s unsuspecting face. His man smiled at him, worried but trusting, and his is voice wavered. “I’m not good enough for him. I’ve always thought that. I always will, in some way.”

 

_‘Why?’_

 

“Look at him,” is all Tyler could say, gesturing uselessly at Jamie. “Who could be?”

 

_‘Do you think he believes that?’_

 

“Not right now, no, but...one day.” Tyler felt the corner of his mouth threaten to split as he kept chewing at it. “Maybe one day, you know?”

 

o0o

 

_‘Do you love him?’_

 

“This is the closest I’ve ever come to loving someone.” Tyler adjusted his head, scrubbing his bangs and mussing them up past the lip. “I probably do. Maybe.” He floundered and huffed in frustration. “It’s hard. He so important to me. I don’t have anyone to compare him to.”

 

He snapped his mouth closed and looked away off camera and that was all he could say on that.

 

“I do,” Jamie stated confidently. There was something he was holding back, something he hesitated on, but his mouth kept going even as he seemed to hunch in his seat. “I really do. I...don’t know if he thinks the same. All I know is what I feel on my end.”

 

_‘Why don’t you think he loves you?’_

 

“Everyone says it, you know?” Jamie chuckled bitterly. Tyler had stopped bobbing his head to the music and was looking between him and the camera with some concern. “They talk about how I’m more invested, that I...I love him more than he loves me. And that’s okay, you know?” He waved it off like it didn’t hurt. “It can’t be equal all the time. Someone has to be the gardener and someone has to be the flower.”

 

_‘Jamie-’_

 

He pointed to his boyfriend and really tried to sell it as a joke though the mirth didn’t reach his eyes. “And Tyler Seguin is a flower! Ask anyone. He’s a total showboat.”

 

He laughed but it sounded forced.

 

o0o

 

_‘Is there anything you want to tell him?’_

 

Jamie hummed thoughtfully. “I want to tell him to never doubt himself.”

 

_‘Tell him.’_

 

Jamie turned toward Tyler and ignored the eyebrow wiggling. It was hard to look into those dark eyes and say the truth, it had been this whole time. Looking at him now he wasn’t sure he could speak up. His words stuck to his tongue but he cleared his throat and they came. “You’re an amazing hockey player and a good man. Sometimes you forget that.” He swiped his tongue along his lip and didn’t look away. It was more nervous than sensual. “But as long as you want me, I’m going to be around to remind you.”

 

When it was Tyler’s turn, he had to take a few deep breaths to get the words out. They were jumbled in confusing in his throat.

 

“I’m going to make you proud,” Tyler promised. “We’re going to be the best in the league and no one’s going to stop us. And when we win the Cup-” He pointed at Jamie and the other player went a little cross eyed staring at it in surprise. “Not _if_. When we win the Cup, you’re taking me to Havana and you’re paying for everything. You’re making up for every date you fucked up by talking about hockey.”

 

He shot a big grin and a wink at Jamie and got a smile in return. The producer rolled her eyes at the cursing but the material was so good she didn’t scold him.

 

o0o

 

When they signaled Tyler’s interview was over, the young player winced when he took off the headphones and plucked out the smaller set. He rubbed his sore ears with a scowl. “Those are really clunky.”

  
  
“I think your ears swelled,” Jamie chirped.

 

“I bet your head did from all the embarrassing shit they asked you,” Tyler shot back.

 

They had a couple wrap up questions, signed a few autographs, and then they were out of there. Jamie winced when they got out into the sun and Tyler handed over his snapback.

 

“Thanks.” Jamie adjusted the strap a little and put it on. He caught a whiff of Tyler’s shampoo and got a possessive little thrill knowing it had come from his own shower. He bumped his shoulder against his partner’s. “Are you doing anything for dinner?”

 

“ _You_ ,” Tyler shot back. Jamie honestly blushed and ducked his head. “I can’t believe how easy you blush, Chubbs. You were a tomato the whole time.”

 

“Shut up,” Jamie groaned, pushing him away and heading toward his truck.

 

“ _Weak_ , man. So fucking weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it's not super exciting or smutty (or especially good), but if you have any ideas for the Auston/Mitch or Sid/Geno interview let me know


	3. Auston and Mitch's Interview

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Auston asked for the dozenth time. Mitch rolled his eyes and knocked their shoulders as they headed up the steps towards the set. “We can bail.”

 

“It’s going to be fun,” Mitch insisted with a laugh. “You really think it’s going to be terrible?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“God, you’re no fun,” he groaned dramatically. “Just give it a shot, okay?”

 

Auston fussed all the way to the set but let himself get herded into a chair across from Mitch. His boyfriend beamed at him the whole time as they got touched up by the makeup artists. Seeing Mitch laugh and flirt with the girl who was trying to blend his cover up, Auston couldn’t help but think that this could maybe be fun. It was a strong maybe though.

 

o0o

 

_ ‘When did you know you liked him?’ _

 

Auston was already having trouble concentrating on the question. Mitch seemed to be really into whatever was playing in his headphones. He was swaying back and forth, nose all scrunched up as he jammed out. It was ridiculous and adorable. The interviewer had to repeat the question before he really heard it. “I don’t know. He was new to the team and he was always around. We didn’t hang out a lot at first so he was just this ball of energy bouncing around the team. We hung out a little at a time and one day I just looked over and…”

 

Mitch tipped his chair back on two legs and nearly knocked himself over. He flailed his arms and lurched forward to knock the chair back on four legs. He sighed really loudly and gave him a thumbs up to say he was okay. Auston rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

 

“Yeah. That’s how I knew I liked him.”

 

When it was Mitch’s turn he had to think about it a little, wondering how much he could push. No one was sure if this thing would ever air so he felt kind of free to just run at the mouth. And Auston had those clunky ass headphones on, he couldn’t hear a thing. 

 

“Everyone loved me except him.” Mitch pointed accusingly at Auston, enjoying the confused snuffle. “It took forever to get him to warm up to me.” He raked the same hand through his hair and his smile got a little shy. “I always thought he was cute but I didn’t let myself like him. Geno and Crosby were out by them but I wasn’t about to go getting crushes on everyone. Except I do.”

 

Mitch laughed behind his hand, shaking his head. “But not anymore. Not in the past couple months, at least.” 

 

_ ‘Is that new for you? Only having a crush on one person?’ _

 

Mitch shrugged a little. “Yeah. I’m kind of a huggy, touchy guy. Sometimes that gets me in trouble. Crushes are one thing but Auston-” He bit his tongue and laughed it off. They couldn’t get anything else out of him on that subject.

 

o0o

 

_ ‘How would you describe your relationship?’ _

 

“It’s so easy,” Auston groaned with something like relief. He pushed back his hat and showed off a lopsided grin. “Everything about it is like hanging out with my best friend. I never feel like I have to put up a front with him.”

 

“It’s...difficult, sometimes,” Mitch replied hesitantly. He sucked his teeth like he was weighing the words. Auston’s face was sour from whatever he was listening to and he resisted the urge to poke him or something to get a reaction. “It’s a lot of give and take. It’s intense, that’s for sure.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘How has he made you a better player?’ _

 

“We push each other, for sure.” Auston made a face before a smile actually curved his lips. “Freddie says Mitch has opened me up a lot. When I see videos today versus one year ago, I can see where he’s coming from. Mitch definitely pushes me to be more apart of the team. I don’t think I would’ve agreed to something like this if it wasn’t for him.”

 

_ ‘Does that make you a better player?’ _

 

“It does,” Auston replied honestly, leaning further into the chair. He pushed down a giggle at the way Mitch was playing air guitar and hamming it up to try and make him laugh. It was killing his serious vibe and he was grateful for Mitch that even now he was trying to help. “I can trust Mitch and Willy and all the other guys to be there when I need them. We play better that way.” He suppressed a grin. “My stick seems to find Mitch’s just fine.” 

 

During Mitch’s segment, Mitch tried to have the same lightheartedness but it fell off the mark. His smile was just a little too tight at the corners. “I want to be there for him. Everyone knows Auston’s a superstar and I don’t have all the gifts he does, yeah. I get it and I’m okay with it.”

 

Mitch made a gesture like all of it was obvious and there was something almost sad in his eyes. “If I can’t be as good as him I want to be right there for him on assists. I want every one of his goals to be off my stick. Other players chirp a lot of crap about how I’m second fiddle to him on the Leafs but I love being the one who helps him score.”

 

Mitch’s smile flickered out as he looked off to the side. The camera tightened in on his face and caught his slight wince. “Man, guys, this isn’t really what I had in mind when I agreed to this.” He turned a smile on the film crew and the interviewer. “Is there a fun question up next?”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘How was your first kiss?’ _

 

Mitch’s face burst into a bright red blush. For a second the interviewer thought the player was going to get sick or he was angry but they didn’t expect his sputter was pure embarrassment. “No! No, no, no, fucking way.” He had covered his face but his fingers cracked so he could peek at the interviewer. “Uh, sorry about the cursing.”

 

He fussed and flustered more so during Auston’s segment they prodded for more. 

 

_ ‘How was your first kiss with Mitch?’ _

 

“Oh man.”

 

_ ‘Mitch wouldn’t tell us the story.’ _

 

Auston’s grin was absolutely filthy. He put his elbows on his knees and turned that grin on an unsuspecting Mitch to make him blush just as red as when he’d been asked the same question. “He wouldn’t, huh? I’ll tell it. You probably shouldn’t include it though.”

 

_ ‘Now I’m really curious.’ _

 

“It was after a huge game. We were both adrenaline drunk. We’d done so good on the ice together that day. Every pass connected and our shots were hitting the net like a magnet. We felt invincible. It was seven to two. We’d both scored a goal and assisted each other.” Auston smiled and it was warm, a little dopey with his faint dimples popping and his eyes shining with remembered joy. Mitch, oblivious to what was being said, couldn’t help but smile back. “We were both out to the team. I found him in the locker room after. We were down to our pads and we smelled God awful. We both had horrible helmet acne and those stupid red marks on our foreheads, literally _dripping_ sweat...and he was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen.”

 

Auston dipped his chin down, trying to hide his smile, and when he picked his head up his bangs had fallen across his forehead. “I went over to him and we couldn’t stop telling each other how good we were. It was bound to happen.”

 

He must’ve been staring adoringly at Mitch too long because the interviewer spoke up.

 

_ ‘What happened?’ _   
  


  
“I grabbed him by his gear and shoved him against the lockers,” Auston husked, teeth catching the corner of his lip. “And I kissed him.”

 

“He kissed me and the whole team saw!” Mitch burst, the only thing they managed to get out of him during his segment. “We got chirped for _weeks_ about it until we started dating for real. Then they had a whole bunch of new stuff to rib us for.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘What do you find most attractive about your partner?’ _

 

“This is probably weird because everyone knows Auston’s resting bitch face, but I really love his smile,” Mitch replied with a hint of shyness. He chuckled and ducked his head, scratching through his hair, tucking in on himself. He looked up at Auston through his lashes. “He gets these really deep laugh lines and his eyes go all crinkly, and his nostrils flare. It’s so dorky. I love it.”

 

Auston fiddled with his snapback. He took it off and readjusted it, putting it back on with more certainty in his eyes. “I love his honesty.”

 

_ ‘That’s not a real answer, Auston.’ _

 

Auston snorted but when he spoke he was earnest. “It’s in his eyes and how he smiles, and how he just looks at me...it’s real. I never have doubts with him.”

 

_ ‘Have you had a lot of doubts with past partners?’ _

 

“There haven’t been a lot of them,” Auston admitted. “But yeah. It’s never been that way with Mitch. He’s sincere and open with me. I find that really attractive. And his dumb smile.”

 

Auston winked at Mitch just to make his boy smile and he wasn’t disappointed.

 

o0o

 

_ ‘What do you think he likes most about you?’ _

 

“I think he loves how we play together,” Mitch replied honestly. It wasn’t the answer they wanted to hear and he looked like it wasn’t the answer he wanted to give. 

 

_ ‘What about you in particular?’ _

 

“I don’t know.” Mitch scratched at his arm and shrugged down at his lap. 

 

_ ‘You can’t think of anything?’ _

 

“I don’t know what he’d say,” Mitch admitted reluctantly. “Maybe my smile?”

 

He smiled at the camera but it was painted on.

 

Auston’s answer was sweeter, smooth around the edges like he was savoring what he said. “I think he likes how I spoil him. I can’t say no to him, ever. The guys chirp me about it all the time. I’ll give him anything.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘What is something he does that annoys you?’ _

 

“He leaves his stuff everywhere,” Auston groaned, complaining with a good natured smile. “He’s always missing his gear. I have keep track of his pads. I’ve given up on everything else, now I just bring extra tape and sharpeners because I know he won’t have any.”

 

Mitch giggled at the question during his segment. “He’s better at hockey! How about that?” He laughter died off and he went quiet, lower lip disappearing between his teeth. 

 

_ ‘Mitch?’ _

 

“He shuts down on me a lot,” Mitch confessed, glancing up at Auston through the fan of his lashes. “He won’t message me back sometimes. Just, uh, stops talking.”

 

_ ‘Does it hurt your feelings?’ _

 

Auston frowned and touched the headphones, ready to take them off. He glanced worriedly at the camera and mouthed ‘are you okay?’ toward his boyfriend. Mitch’s opened his mouth to reply but it snapped shut just as quickly.

 

_ ‘Mitch?’ _

 

“It sounds stupid when you say it like that,” Mitch grumbled. 

 

“Mitch?” Auston echoed, voice a little too loud as the music pounded through his ears. 

 

Mitch shook his head and Auston dropped his hand, backing down.

 

o0o   
  


 

_ ‘What have you learned from your partner?’ _

 

“I’ve learned how to be a better teammate because of him,” Auston replied easily, smiling to himself as he thought of Mitch pulling him along to every dinner and outing. How Mitch treated him like everyone else, like a friend, even when he’d given him no reason to. “I used to try and do everything myself and I would take losses personally. I was a first round draft pick. I was supposed to be the best. I’d get so low…”

 

Auston trailed off, knuckles scrubbing absently over his cheek. He could so vividly recall Mitch just a year ago, giggling and tossing himself over Auston’s lap, fueled by one beer and a five-to-one win. He’d been so dorky and beautiful, trusting like a young pup and making a home in his lap when they were basically strangers. 

 

“Mitch helped change that,” Auston stated, startling himself a little as the words suddenly spilled out. “The guys really made me feel welcome. I’m not saying they did anything wrong. But Mitch was different. He kept hugging me and dragging me out to bowling alleys and dinner and arcades. He helped me bond with the team. I don’t know if I would be as good as friends with Freddie and Pat and the guys without Mitch pushing me.”

 

Mitch chewed on his answer for a while. He picked at a  threadbare patch on the thigh of his jeans. “I’ve learned...I’m _learning_ , that being quiet doesn’t mean you’re angry. Sometimes being quiet just means you’re quiet.”

 

_ ‘Is Auston quiet?’ _

 

“He can be.” Mitch reluctantly smiled and finally raised his head. “That’s okay though. I don’t mind.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘What are you most scared of in your relationship?’ _

 

Mitch watched Auston for some time after that question. It was long enough that Auston squirmed and his brows pinched up. Mitch tipped his head back and let out a long breath, blinking dully at the ceiling as he picked over his answer. He dropped his head back down and answered slowly but sincerely. “I’m scared...he’s going to get too big too fast and he’s going to forget me.”

 

Mitch got quiet again and chewed his lip. It was raw and swollen by now. “I’m scared the Leafs will trade me and what happens is what always happens.”

 

_ ‘What happens?’ _

 

“You know, that long distance stuff - I’ll call, I’ll text, I swear we’ll make time. We’ll spend all summer together,” Mitch rattled off with a dismissive wave. “And then it takes longer for him to get back to my messages and the phone calls stop. I’m busy with practice, I’m just tired from traveling, I’ve got a game, and then it’s just…”

 

Mitch cut his hand through the air.

 

“...radio silence.”

 

_ ‘Do you think Auston would do that to you?’ _

 

Mitch shrugged uselessly. “I think anyone could do it to anyone. It’s easy right now because we’re on the same team but one day it might not be easy and then what?”

 

He groaned and rubbed his face. “I didn’t sign up for this therapy shit guys.”

 

Mitch perked up and his cheeks got all pink. He slapped a hand over his mouth and turned toward the crew. “Crap. I’m sorry, guys!”

 

_ ‘It’s okay, Mitch. We can edit that out. We want you to be honest.’ _

__   
  
Mitch retreated a little, wincing. “Maybe that was a little too honest?”

 

Auston suddenly shucked off his headphones, plucking out his blaring earbuds as he glared at the interviewer. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Mitch promised, fluttering his hand at his boyfriend. “Put it back on! We’re not done yet.”

 

“Mitchy-”

 

“It’s _okay_. Just put them back on.”

 

Auston did so but with a reluctant frown.

 

When it was Auston’s turn, he got the same kind of sullen expression. He fussed and kept clammed up for almost ten minutes before he managed to pry some words off his tongue. 

 

“I’m scared I’m going to do something that drives him away,” Auston put out there. He chewed the side of his cheek. “That’s a common fear with couples, isn’t it?” He chuckled dryly and pushed down his cap. “I guess I’m kind of boring like that but it’s true. I’m scared I’m going to screw everything up and I won’t have any idea what I’m doing until I’ve already done it.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘What are you insecure about in your relationship?’ _

 

“What are the chances of this getting aired?” Mitch asked. 

 

_ ‘If you don’t want us to air this question, we won’t. But maybe it’d be good for you to say it to him.” _

 

“You won’t tell him?” he asked, tone much too grave for someone so young. 

 

_ ‘No, we don’t have to.’ _

 

“I’m high maintenance,” Mitch confessed, daring to look into Auston’s high. His boyfriend was curious but couldn’t read lips no matter how hard he was trying. “I always want too much out of him. You know, more couple time or whatever. That’s not realistic during the season. I want things to be more...official, I guess?” 

 

He scratched along the back of his neck, nose all scrunched up.

 

“We say we’re together but we’ve never really talked details.” His hand trailed around and he rubbed the ache from his eyes. “I’ve been told I’m really needy. I know what we have is new and everyone’s watching...and it seems like everyone wants us to fail.”

 

Mitch took a calming breath and finally looked back up at Auston, eyes red and glistening. “I don’t care what any of them think but I don’t know what I’d do if you thought I was too much.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘Do you love him?’ _

 

“I do,” Auston stated with utmost confidence, smiling in a way that reached his eyes. “Who could resist?”

 

“I don’t know,” Mitch uttered, a little pale around the edges. “If I say yes and he doesn’t...yeah.” He cleared his throat and put on a smile. “I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

Auston’s answer was shockingly simple. “I’m not insecure about our relationship. Maybe the usual stuff - he might find someone better or won’t want to stick around, but I believe in Mitch. If something was wrong, _really_ wrong, he’d tell me.”

 

o0o

 

_ ‘Is there anything you want to tell him?’ _

 

“I really hope I don’t get traded until we…” Mitch stopped and chewed his lip, wincing at the sting. “I hope I don’t get traded and we can play hockey together for a long time.”

 

“We’re going to play amazing hockey together,” Auston swore, looking right into Mitch’s adorable face and making the oath. “We’re going to win the Cup together, and…” Auston reached across the space between them and took Mitch’s hand. He ran his thumb along his boyfriend’s scuffed knuckles but it was a strain. Auston stood and raised his hand to his mouth for a kiss. Mitch blushed and blinked up at him, music faint around the headphones.

 

“Yeah,” Auston finished, his intention loud and clear. “Yeah, that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it turned out a little more angsty than I thought it would but still


	4. Sidney and Geno's Interview

“This will be fun,” Sidney insisted as he sat down across from Geno. His boyfriend gave him a lopsided grin and it encouraged his own to curl more genuinely. “Right?”

 

“Fun for both,” Geno replied easily. One of the headsetted assistants came up with an iPod, earbuds, and a clunky head of headphones. “This for me? Oh no. We serious now.” Sidney shifted nervously and Geno immediately backpedaled. “But it fine! We will have fun. Worry so much, Sidushka.”

 

Sidney felt something tighten in his chest when Geno secured both sets of headphones. All the issues he’d been suppressing for so long were starting to tickle at the back of his tongue. He didn’t know where the urge had come from but now in front of the camera was about the worst time for it to show up. The odds of this getting aired in its entirety were low but having Geno in front of him unable to hear a thing was making his skin prickle.

 

Sidney scrubbed a hand over his mouth and tried not to let the panic show in his eyes. _Fuck_.

  
o0o

 

_‘When did you know you liked him?’_

 

“Oh wow, it took ages,” Sidney recalled, pushing back his snapback and glancing up at the ceiling. “I’m sure everyone wants to hear that it was back when Geno came to America and I was living with Mario. Reporters like to say it was a star-crossed romance separated by language. It’s a really romantic story but that’s just a story the fans like to spread around.”

 

‘ _So it wasn’t love at first sight?_ ’  

 

“We liked each other,” Sidney assured him, hand scrubbing up his arm and scratched just beneath his sleeve. “We spoke the only language that mattered - hockey. We played beside each other for years before we ever caught feelings for each other. I can’t really give you an exact moment but we started catching each other’s eyes across the ice and smiling.” He grinned, dimples cropping up. “It happened.”

 

Geno shrugged with his own little smile. “I work on English, Sid learn little Russian, and we start to talk. It feel good and we talk more. One day I think, I want to talk to Sid forever.” He ducked his head and scratched along the back of his neck, unable to meet Sid’s knowing gaze. Though his boyfriend couldn’t hear him his eyes were intense. “I knew then what this was.”

 

o0o

 

_‘How would you describe your relationship?’_

 

“Passion. Like fire,” Geno declared proudly, his eyes full of affection and fixed only on his boyfriend. Sidney didn’t see it as he fussed with his loose shoelace with a serious frown. “Look at Sidney Crosby and think maybe boring man, not think of me, but he is very romantic. Always think of me first, makes sure I never forget about he feel. Surprise me all the time.” He put his chin on his fist and smiled to himself as Sidney failed his first knot with a frustrated snuff. “No one believe me but it’s true.”

 

When Sidney got the same question he immediately turned pink all along his nose and ears. “What did he say? You can’t tell me?”

 

He puffed as the interviewer shook his head but it was mostly for show. “It’s...really good. It’s never boring. You’d think after this long of being around each other it would get stale but we’ve never had a dry spell.”

 

Sidney’s cheeks bloomed red and he flailed his hand to try and take it back. “Not like that! I meant romantically. We’ve never taken a break or anything.” He rubbed that hand across his cheek like he could wipe off the color. “We’ve always cared about each other in one way or another. We’ve had plenty of rough patches. You don’t have a relationship for three years and not fight. In one word, it’s exciting.”

 

There must have been some kind of tell on his face because Geno broke into a dirty grin that had warmth flushing through his belly.

 

o0o

 

_‘How has he made you a better player?’_

 

“Two Headed Monster,” Geno laughed, the interviewer laughing along with him. He was unflappably charming even in the face of getting asked the personal questions. “Yes, we make better hockey together than apart. For Russia and Canada, it’s good and fun - always want to play for home country. But together we play best.”

 

Sidney perked right up when he was asked the question. He seemed to light up as he got on his favorite topic. “We’re always out there pushing each other to be the best. He’s said this before but it’s true when he scores a goal, I want to score one too. It feels so good to be on his assist. Playing together really makes us better. I think that’s one of the reasons why the Penguins organization supported us like they did. It’s probably why the Stars and Leafs did too. Winning a game with your partner, delivering him a slick pass that seals the lead - there’s nothing like it.”

 

His smile was absolutely dorky but it was earnest and his eyes were sparked with love for his teammate.

 

o0o

 

_‘How was your first kiss?’_

 

“Everyone knows this story,” Sidney groaned, taking off his cap and scratching through his shaggy hair. “There’s _video_ of it! You know what it was like!”

 

_‘That’s what this is for, Sidney. We want to know your side.’_

 

“There’s no side!” Sidney protested with a nervous laugh. “We were on the ice after we won, we had the cup, and we’d sort of talked about liking each other before that…” He scratched at his ear. “We did have a talk, actually. We said we’d wait until after the season. The team comes first, we agreed on that. While we’re apart of this organization, it comes before any feelings.”

 

The seriousness bled from his eyes to leave only warmth behind. They glazed over as he remembered. “But I called him over for a picture with the Cup and we both kissed it. I handed the Cup off but he was only looking at me. Everyone was screaming and cheering around us and he never looked away. He was smiling like...I don’t know. He grabbed the front of my jersey and pulled me in and he was looking for something. I didn’t know what it was but I knew I wanted it, whatever it was. I smiled back at him and then he kissed me.”

 

He rolled his eyes but his cheeks were cherry red. “Everyone saw it.”

 

“Never seen anything more beautiful than Sid with Cup in his hands,” Geno drawled, honey slow and seductive enough to make one of the interns shiver. Sidney was looking off side, the intense eye contact almost too much for him when he couldn’t hear. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss Sid with big smile and fresh win? Everyone in love with Sid that day. I was lucky. That smile only for me night we win. Could have gone home with anyone. Pick me.”

 

Sidney finally looked back up and his smile was a little bashful as he saw the naked desire in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

o0o

 

_‘What do you find most attractive about your partner?’_

 

“His smile, his eyes, how he makes me laugh...how casually strong he is,” Sidney giggled, that much-talked about honk creeping in. “I don’t think I can pick?”

 

Geno made a face at him, nose all scrunched up and tongue out. He laughed again, covering his face.

 

During Geno’s section he stared at the camera with a 'what the fuck do you think?' look.

 

_‘Keep it G-rated, Geno.’_

 

Geno gestured at his boyfriend. “You know what I want say.”

 

_‘Pick something kids can hear.’_

 

Geno rolled his eyes but rubbed his chin as he tried to come up with an answer. “Love how smart. Very single mind, very good with plans, keep me sleeping right, keep my gear in shape cause he always think ahead. Always want things perfect. Help more than hurt.”

 

o0o

 

_‘What do you think he likes most about you?’_

 

Sidney smiled tightly, trying his best not to laugh.

 

_‘Sid!’_

 

Sidney snickered and covered his face. “I can’t say it on camera! I _know_ what he likes the most.”

 

Across from him, Geno was winking and blowing kisses at him. Sidney got all red and he wondered if he was going to be a tomato the entire program. “Okay, if I have to say something, it’s probably how...I don’t know how to word it.”

 

Sidney struggled to put his thoughts into something coherent and to will away the blush. “How I take over media when he doesn’t want to, or cover for him at practice. I kind of...protect him, if I can. He doesn’t need it, he can take care of himself. I just like being there for him when he needs me. It makes me feel like-” He bit the corner of his lip, feeling a little exposed. “Even when we lose and I can’t be the best captain, I can be a good partner for him.”

 

Geno was much more relaxed for the question during his segment. His grin was easy at the camera. “I think he likes good hockey we play together. How we win together. He like my pretty face.”

 

Sidney laughed way too loud, headphones drowning out his usual volume control as Geno batted his lashes at the camera.

 

o0o

 

_‘What is something he does that annoys you?’_

 

“Used to be rituals,” Geno grumped. He was careful on the word like he’d heard it more than said it. “I don’t understand at first. It was in the way and boring and I think, how Crosby best player? Dumbest man with most boring things he has to do before game. Peanut butter, tape, jock.” Geno groaned dramatically. “It was too much for me! Waves I hate so much. Now I’m used to it. I’m help when he needs annoy me. Now I only annoyed when he tries to bring captain into bedroom.”

 

Sidney own answer came just as easy. “He likes to pretend he can’t understand me. As soon as he doesn’t want to talk about something or gets uncomfortable he goes right into ‘don’t know English for it’ or he’ll repeat your words back to you like a question.” He made a frustrated noise and for just a second there was a scowl. “He can pull that with everyone else and I don’t mind. I hate it aimed at me and he knows it.”

 

o0o

 

_‘What have you learned from your partner?’_

 

“Oh! How to be careful with money!” Geno declared, then chuckled. “I learn lots about American sweets." He raked his hand through his hair, ruining it, but he was glowing. "I learn love, real love. I thought maybe love not real for hockey players. Move too much, don’t speak good English, can be too much.” He breathed out a long, relieved sigh. "But Sid understand it all. Only easy thing with us. We know how hard hockey life is."

 

When Sidney got the question he seemed to soften, mouth relaxing and dark eyes growing warm.

 

“I’ve learned…” Sidney trailed off in a whisper, leaning forward on his knees and smiling at Geno. His eyes danced over Geno’s face, lingering on his lips. “To be patient. I’ve learned to be patient.” He cleared his throat of the husk that had crept into his voice. “To be patient and it’s not always about hockey. Sometimes having fun is more important.”

 

o0o

 

_‘What are you most scared of in your relationship? Do you have insecurities in your relationship?’_

 

“It easy to be scared. Sid and I have so much, means we have much to lose. I’m scared lots,” Geno admitted with the first bit of reluctance he’d shown the whole program. “Maybe we not get Cup again, Penguins not do well anymore, we get hurt, we get dropped, break our legs or necks, get concussion.”

 

Geno tripped over the difficult word but he kept going. His daze became distant, falling past Sidney’s shoulder. “I’m scared hockey get taken too soon and maybe it my fault, maybe not. Afraid of regrets...afraid Sid regret. We ruin us, we ruin team.”

 

Geno broke out into a heartfelt string of Russian before choking down the lump in his throat. “Hard to say.”

 

_‘Try your best.’_

 

Geno chewed over his words. When he finally spoke it was solemn, lashes low as he dropped his gaze. “Don’t know what I do if Sid regret us.”

 

When asked the same question, Sidney didn’t answer right away. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, defensive as ever. His jaw visibly clenched, ticking beneath his skin. He cleared his throat a few times but it took a while before he finally spoke up.

 

“I’m scared of retirement.” Sidney let out a strong breath, eyebrows shooting up. “Wow, I’ve never said that out loud before.”

 

Sidney let out a breathless chuckle but couldn’t manage to look up again. He was hesitant, strangely unsure, and his smile was sad. It was a rare, heartbreaking sight and Geno looked visibly uncomfortable across from his boyfriend.

 

“I don’t know what comes after. I...know what I want to come after. I’ve never been brave enough to bring it up because...because I’m a coward I guess,” Sidney laughed bitterly, thumb nail scratching red lines into the back of his hand.

 

_‘What do you want to happen after, Sidney?’_

 

“I want to make an offer on the Pens and continue the legacy,” Sidney rattled off easily. It was a rehearsed media answer.

 

_‘No, not with your career.’_

 

“I know,” Sidney sighed. He adjusted his cap and rubbed his eyes, struggling with himself.

 

_‘Take your time.’_

 

“I want to get married.” The words tumbled out in a rush like they wanted past his teeth before they could be choked back down. He gestured vaguely at Geno and then crossed his arms again. “There, I can say it and you can’t hear me and I...I want to get married after we retire, or before. Or now. You’re so good to me and all I want is more.”

 

Sidney’s tongue swiped over his chapped lip and he resisted the urge to bite at his mouth or nails.

 

“I want to become a billet family for all the kids who couldn’t play hockey otherwise. No, not just that. I want to adopt.” The confessions came in quick succession now, a giddy smile splitting his face. “I want to have kids with you, G. As many as we can house. I won’t settle for less than five. I want to raise a whole team of future hockey players with you!”

 

Sidney started giggling, face all flushed as he tried to hide his bright smile. Hears still full of music, Geno started getting really curious.

 

“I want them to speak English and French and Russian,” Sidney kept going, sincere as he’d ever sounded and eyes glittering under the stage lights. “I want them to eat those cow cookies you got me addicted to and I want to learn how to cook all the recipes our moms keep sending us so they can have what we did growing up. I want to get a couple dogs and buy a house together with a huge yard so everyone can run around. I want to fill a whole skybox with Crosby-Malkin’s!”

 

Sidney sounded breathless with delight and the sparkle in his eyes were more tears than mirth now. “I want a family. I want something besides hockey and I want it with you and I don’t know if you want that too. And it scares the living daylights out of me.”

 

The steam ran out and Sidney visibly deflated. He bowed head and his hat fell off, fingers threading through his hair and _pulling_. Geno didn’t bother pussyfooting around. He ripped off his headphones and tossed them carelessly aside to rush forward.

 

“Stop film!” Geno barked as he slid to his knees in front of his boyfriend. The crystal clear footage cut out and the blurry image of a B camera struggled to focus from a side angle instead of head-on. As the scene tightened up, it was easy to see the back of Geno’s head as he cradled Sid’s face in his palms. His voice was pitched low into a murmur as he rubbed his thumbs along high cheekbones.

 

“Sidushka, look at me,” Geno pleaded, shoulders relaxing as Sidney finally pried open his eyes. “You want to leave? We go now.”  
  
  
  
“No, no, I’m okay,” Sidney promised though he was sniffling and clearing his throat. “I just got a little carried away.”

 

“Happy tears?” Geno asked incredulously as he rubbed at the tear tracks staining his boyfriend’s cheeks. They were faint but glistening.

 

“I’m not crying,” Sidney lied as he batted the man’s hands away. His smile was weak at best. “I’m okay, G.”

 

“Don’t need to do this, we leave right now,” Geno promised adamantly.

 

“Stop,” Sidney ordered kindly. He took Geno’s hands in his own and pressed a kiss to each before making them drop back down. “I’m really okay. There’s only a few more questions.”

 

Apparently Geno was unconvinced because Sidney ducked down for a quick kiss, sweet and chaste.

 

“Put your headphones back on.”

 

“Okay. But you upset again, we leave.”

 

“Fine. Deal.”

 

o0o

 

_‘Do you love him?’_

 

“Yes,” Sidney promised, chin held high. “Of course I love him.”

 

“More than anything,” Geno declared without hesitation, just as proud as his partner had been during his segment.

 

o0o

 

_‘Is there anything you want to tell him?’_

 

“So many things I want to say,” Geno lamented. He looked sad, eyes a bit downcast as he tried to figure out what to say. “Wish English was better. I want to say he worth all trouble.” Geno drew in on himself, hunching to try and look small but it was impossible. He looked up at Sidney through the fan of his lashes. “I want to be worth all trouble.”

 

Sidney struggled for a long time during his piece. He fidgeted and sighed and generally fussed as he tried to gather the fractured remnants of his emotion and string them into something useful. He flubbed at first, mouth flapping uselessly, and after a few minutes he seemed to catch his voice.

 

“I’ve never told him how brave I think he is. He came out when everything was against him. His friends, his family, his country’s love - he risked everything for us. For _me_.” Sidney’s voice dimmed as he looked into Geno’s unknowing face. He seemed to be caught somewhere between awed and humbled. “I don’t know what I would’ve done in his position. I’d tell him that.”

 

Sidney reached out and Geno obediently raised his hand, fingers lacing together. He squeezed Geno’s hand and smiled brightly at him like he was all he wanted.

 

“And that I’ve never felt more alive than by your side.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Much later on they were laying in bed for a nap but their minds were buzzing with worry. Geno insisted on tucking Sidney into his side under the protective curl of his arm. Their legs were tangled and his long fingers were laced deep in Sidney’s hair. He was pensive and Sidney didn’t need to have his cheek to Geno’s chest to know that.

 

“You okay?” Sidney whispered to the dim bedroom, lashes low as he half dozed in the warmth. The bed smelled like the two of them and though his chest was tight he was comfortable.

 

“What say for questions?” Geno asked.

 

“We said we’d wait until it aired to make it a surprise,” Sidney scolded mildly. “We said we wouldn’t ask each other.”

 

“Sid so upset,” Geno muttered, brow all pinched up. “How can not ask when you _cry_? Never seen you like that before in front of cameras. I’m afraid what you say to make you hurt like that.”

 

“It was okay.”

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

“It wasn’t okay,” Sidney sighed, nuzzling into Geno’s chest. “But I’m fine. I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

 

“You tell me soon?” Geno insisted, more worried than insistent.

 

Sidney smiled to himself and thought about the inevitability of retirement, of finding out Geno’s ring size so he could start looking at an engagement plan, of making the only dream he’d ever had besides hockey come to life.

 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
